Delta Dawn
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: Love at first sight and a promise of a happily ever after... Though it may sound like just another romance, what we hope for does not always come to be. A short song-fic.


**Author's Note:** After rediscovering my Helen Reddy CD (not _everyone_ uses MP3s!), I was inspired to write a Harvest Moon song-fic for _Delta Dawn_. I'll probably also have one for her other song _I Am Woman_ sometime in the near future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have ownership of the HM characters or _Delta Dawn_ by Helen Reddy.

--

**Delta Dawn**

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on?_

_Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?_

_And did I hear you say, he was meeting you here today_

_To take you to his mansion in the sky?_

It was a time in which women were to be pursued by men as was proper custom, and there was no tolerance for the frivolities of young love. Courtship merely consisted of a man's interest in the woman of his choice. The object of his desires was to have no poor opinion of the man who chose to woo her because it would surely lead to the scandal of the town. Likewise, no lady of high regard would _dare_ to refuse the proposal from a gentleman, yet there was nothing to hold him to false promises.

Pity for the maiden who fell to a cunning rogue's sweet words...

_She's forty-one, and her daddy still calls her baby_

_All the folks 'round Brownsville say she's crazy._

The woman's father only wished to protect her from society's cruelty that would be brought upon his daughter. Who was to say that it was madness that drove her? Love in itself is insanity of which all are afflicted by at one point or another. She was a martyr for all those of her kind as she chose to follow her heart, shutting out every outside opinion of her and her belief in passionate romance. She held her head high, accepting her fate, for it was her choice to make. No other woman could claim to have such a fierce spirit. She would rather stand alone than join in the festering crowd.

Even so, it marred her as the village fool.

_Cause she walks downtown with her suitcase in her hand,_

_Lookin' for a mysterious dark-haired man._

A devilish sort, that man... The purple bandana had always been tied securely, keeping his shaggy locks in order while his casual, brown garb made his humble status clear. He was a gambler, a cheat... a _charmer. _ A cheeky grin made him pleasant company, and his warm, brown eyes could melt every woman's heart. Though here were those that knew of his ill intentions, their warnings fell on deaf ears, for the man had slipped himself into the fabrics of high society.

Meeting him was an inevitable act of destiny bestowed upon her fragile heart.

_In her younger days they called her Delta Dawn,_

_Prettiest woman you ever laid eyes on._

She certainly was a radiant sight. Her blonde hair, though confined to a tight, obligatory bun, was lengthy and soft as silk, and her clear eyes were the deepest of the ocean's blue. It was no wonder she would catch his attention, nor she taking notice of him anything out of the ordinary. Although he wore little more than rags and she was dressed in the world's finest satin and riches, they made the most perfect pair. They were among the beautiful people of this world. If only she had known to look beneath the surface, perhaps her heart would not have been so easily swept away.

Yet love at first sight can be the most memorable of all, not easily forgotten.

_When a man of low degree stood by her side,_

_Promised her he'd take her for his bride._

The poor woman fell hard and fast under the weight of his words. If society had taught her better, she would've known it was nothing but a farce, yet the heart of a woman in those times was victim to fancy. She knew nothing of the world while he was far more wise than most. Perhaps that is how he came to be so sly as to con her gentle nature, for knowledge truly is power. Though she was nothing short of a saint, he was far more learned in the deadly sins. There was imply no way for her to read between the lines.

After all, justice is not the only part of human nature which is blind.

_Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on?_

_Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?_

_And Did I hear you say he was meeting you here today_

_To take you to his mansion in the sky?_

_--_

**Author's Note: **I know it's _super_ short, but the rest of the song is the refrain repeated four more times. XP Nothing wrong with a little blurb every now and then, I guess...

Anyway, it seems like whenever I write a song-fic, especially concerning Denny or in this case- Kai, it's a story of one-sided love... I'm sorry guys; I still _love_ you! X3


End file.
